WITCH-What If? - I will always be with you
by FloraXHelia4ever
Summary: ONESHOT! What I think should have happended in H is for Hunted. Lightning bolts are dangerous. A battle is fought. Confusion spread throughout them. Tears are shed. Enemies run. And death seems close for the leader... COMPLETE! Oh and remember ) I will always be with you...


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is another of the two quick one shots I'm writing. I have written one Harry Potter one, and am writing 2 W.I.T.C.H stories. Also, I am trying to complete Chapter 9 of Darkness Descend upon Thee! This story is about season 2, Episode 8- H is for Hunted. Off to write the story now so enjoy! "We are, we are, we are WITCH. We are we are. This is a place where darkness reigns, hmmmm hmm hmm" –Goes off humming tune-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original script parts in this story, they are for entertainment use so I can complete my story…If I did own W.I.T.C.H, then I would speed up when the girls get guys! But then that's just me! See ya!**

**What if? - Altermere Will's Lightning had struck Will.**

It was the evening of Miss Rudolph's Retirement Do and the hall looked great thanks to W.I.T.C.H. Balloons of life and streamers of memories (according to Hay-Lin anyway!) everywhere and the band, Wreck55, sounded great. Everyone was having a great time, until a certain astral you-know-what turned up. Getting through 12 glasses of punch and going dance crazy on stage, Astral-Will (or the Altermere) was everywhere. W.I.T.C.H had finally found out what real Will had done and had gone in search of Astral-Will. Real-Will had finally spotted Astral Will had had chased her outside, onto the sports pitch.

* * *

**A/N: Real-Will will now be called RW and Altermere/Astral-Will=AW**

* * *

RW came crashing through the double doors, chasing her so called astral drop. "Hey astral drop! Astral drop! Astral drop! That's the magic word, why aren't you disappearing?!", shouted RW, following AW to the middle of the pitch.

AW was starting to cry now and turned around, facing RW in the middle of the pitch. "I am not an astral drop!", exclaimed AW!

Will stopped, shocked because astral drops can't feel anything, "And you're crying; astral drops can't cry", Will said, shocked at what she was facing.

"I am not an astral drop!" AW cried, aiming a punch at RW's face!

The 2 Will's started fighting it out, both hoping that the other would lose. Caleb and the other W.I.T.C.H girls came rushing through the doors of the locker room, but stopped short at the fight facing them. Both Will's temporarily stop fighting, to turn to the others.

"Don't just stand there help me!" RW shouted loudly at the others.

"Yea! Grab her!", retorted AW.

The girls (and Caleb) looked confused but not as much as they would be later… As the Will's grabbed hands, a confused Hay-Lin said, "Grab who?!"

Lightning appeared around the Will's now, just adding to the confusion.

Irma grabbed Hay-Lin's shoulder for support and said, frowning, "Whoa! Since when do astral drops have powers?"

The Will's broke apart and RW leapt backwards and proclaimed "This'll prove who's who!" and grabbed the Heart from under her hoodie. She held it up and said calmly, "**Guardians unite!"**

"_No!"_ AW uttered.

The girls transformed into their guardian forms _(The Heart, Water, Fire, Earth, Air!)_ and floated gently in the sky. The Will's faced each other off, both floating there gently, as the girls hovered nearby wondering who to attack.

"Okay… this isn't good" Irma said, arching one eyebrow.

* * *

"Will you guys please get her!" cried AW, ducking RW's lightning bolt.

"You're not fooling anyone clone girl" smirked RW, hovering in the air above her.

AW threw lightning at RW and she ducked, so it hit the scoreboard instead! The others were nearby watching the Will's fight trying to figure out who was real and who wasn't.

"Anybody know which Will is which?" Irma asked, annoyed at the fact none of them knew which Will was their friend and leader.

"I think Will's on the left" Cornelia said, squinting at the Will's, trying to spot some kind of difference.

"Which left?!" Caleb cried, standing with the girls. The Will's were now swapping places every second, so it was impossible to tell which was which.

"Eugh! I'm an Altermere now; Why are you hunting me like this?" AW asked, facing off against RW.

"Why am I?!" RW exclaimed, floating at a safe distance from AW.

"What's an Altermere?" Hay-Lin asked, confused by their conversation. (And slightly annoyed that her grandma -Yan-Lin- wasn't here to help them out).

"No clue." Cornelia brushed of Hay-Lin's, like a speck of dust, more worried about their current problem.

Annoyed, Taranee faced them and cried, "Quiet! I'm trying to keep track!"

Caleb had gone up into the stands, to try and grab a Will. He jumped and unfortunately grabbed AW.

AW floated there in the sky, with Caleb on her back and exclaimed, "No, Caleb it's me!"

"Whoops! Sorry Will!" Caleb let go and dropped to the ground.

"No Caleb I'm me!" RW cried, annoyed that Caleb had let the forgery go.

Caleb slumped to the ground and said, "Like girls aren't hard enough to understand when there's just one of them," thinking back to his troubles with Cornelia.

"Look forgery! You're the one attacking here!" RW cried, accusing AW.

"Because… you want to destroy me." AW exclaimed, pointing the blame right back to RW.

RW was cranky now and shouted, "I just want to absorb you back into the heart, where you belong. You're not supposed to care! Drops… don't… feel… anything!"

AW shook when RW said that last part. Then leaning forward, she revealed, "I am not a drop, I'm alive! I have our powers, our memories. The old woman said I could replace you, she said I am you!" AW balled her hands into fists, angry at what RW had said to her.

"How 'bout we take 'em both down and sort it all out later?!" Irma cried, confused, annoyed and most of all, tired!

Taranee held a hand out to Irma, to stop her from flying forwards and, shocked at what she was hearing, said, "Wait! They're getting somewhere!"

"What old woman?" RW questioned, a suspicious feeling creeping up her spine.

AW answered, "The one that changed me! The one that warned me! The one-"

"From our nightmare!" They exclaimed at the same time. AW threw a lightning bolt at RW, but shocked at what she had heard, was too late to protect herself. The bolt hit Will and she flew backwards, past her friends, landing rather un-gracefully, on the floor…too weak to even move...

* * *

"WILL!" The W.I.T.C.H girls cried, as they flew over to their injured (dying) friend. Caleb ran after them and fell to his knees next to Cornelia. They had gathered around Will, who was struggling to breath. Her thoughts went to Matt, who was just inside the hall not knowing that his girlfriend was dying just outside. None of them noticed AW, who was looking at her hands in shock. They all turned when they heard a cackling laughter.

Nerissa stood there, in all her evil glory, cackling madly, "Finally! The guardian leader is done for! I shall have MY full powers back! Back where they belong!" The girls were frozen, torn between going to fight Nerissa and staying with Will. AW on the other hand, had realised that she had been tricked and she stood there, face down, hands in fists.

Suddenly, she burst out, "You witch! You tricked me!" The guardians looked at AW is shock, watching her stand up to the evil sorcerer. Nerissa just laughed, "Of course I did! I needed someone to destroy that pest, so I could claim my powers back!"

AW was shaking as she heard this. Tears dripped onto the ground. She looked up slowly, anger breaking through the pain. She flew into the sky and faced Nerissa, "You'll pay for that Nerissa! For everything! For changing me! For making me hate! But most of all…for making me hurt Will and her friends!" She looked down to see them all watching her but when she looked at Will, it was clear she couldn't hold on much longer.

Nerissa just stood there laughing, "What can you do?! You're just a weak copy of a guardian and only my own power would be strong enough to destroy me!?" AW looked down at her and said, calmly, "Yes Nerissa, I am only a copy. But I'm made from your power! From your precious staff! So I have your energy coursing through me, ready to destroy you!"

Nerissa was shocked, "You wouldn't?!". AW looked at her and said, "Oh…I would." She gathered a ball of Nerissa's energy in her hands and when she had enough threw it straight at the witch. Nerissa stood there, but as the energy neared, she quickly folded to another realm. AW flew to where Will was and landed next to her. She looked down at her and tears dripped from her eyes, "I'm so sorry Will, she tricked me". Will just shrugged painfully and said, "You weren't to know". The girls (and Caleb) watched them talk and tears slid down their faces. AW turned and saw this and realised the pain that she had caused. She knelt there, holding Will's hands, wondering how she could fix this. Will was fading but now spoke to AW again, Look after my friends for me Will". AW looked up, shocked at what she was hearing. She thought hard and fast about what she would have to do. She knew it would destroy herself but she didn't care now. She looked at Will and spoke fast, "Will, stop! There is a way. All I have to do is give you my remaining energy an you will survive". They were all shocked at what she was saying but only Will spoke, "No! That would destroy you!". AW just smiled and said, "It's worth it". Will had no chance to speak now as she was too weak, so she just frowned. AW turned and said to the others, "Bye". Before they had a chance to speak, a brilliant light engulfed the two girls…

* * *

When the light faded, Will stood there in her guardian form, back to her usual self. The girls were stunned but happy too as their friend was alive. They all grabbed Will into a group hug, until Will pulled away, with a sad smile on her face.

"What's wrong Will?" asked Hay-Lin, worried about their friend. Will smiled at HL and said, "She sacrificed herself for me, when all she wanted to do was live. Now she's gone". The others all looked down but all heard someone say "I will always be with you". They all looked at Will, who just shrugged and said, "It wasn't me guys!" They looked around but failed to notice the glowing figure above them. The figure looked down at them once more and then seemed to disappear into Will. No one noticed. They changed back into human form and went back to the dance, knowing they would always remember that voice….**I will always be with you**

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Will stood, dancing with Matt, as the band had been given a quick break from performing. Matt asked Will what she would do once they had defeated Nerissa. Will had raised an eyebrow at the 'they' part but just responded, "Whatever happens Matt…I will always be with you".


End file.
